


A Quiet Moment

by elegant_malice, June_Ellie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Silence, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegant_malice/pseuds/elegant_malice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/June_Ellie/pseuds/June_Ellie
Summary: Just rest for a while.





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Another joint writing exercise by us. This was supposed to be silly nonsense like our previous crack fics, but June Ellie was in a rather sadistic mood and ended up turning it into something quite different...

"Damn, I'm hungry," I muttered.

Silence was the only response to my declaration.

I lifted my head to catch sight of my companion dozing with her mouth open.

"We ran out of water a few hours ago," I added, heedless of my oblivious audience.

"Someone's going to find us soon. This place isn't THAT large. They'll show up, and we'll chew them out and ask what took them so long."

The wind howled through the trees, sending a shower of leaves down on our heads.

Shivering, I futilely attempted to wrap my tattered clothing more tightly around myself.

"If only we could start a fire..." I fleetingly recalled the smoking ruins of our crashed plane. The smoke might have helped to attract rescuers, but it had been too dangerous to stay there. For all we knew, the engine might have blown up anytime.

The sky grew darker. I nudged her. "Come on, wake up. We should find someplace safer to rest for the night."

No response. The lazy bugger was still sleeping.

Gazing at the peaceful countenance on her face, I sighed. "Alright, fine. We'll stay here a little longer."

My head ached terribly. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to follow my companion's example and sleep for a while.

"You're a bad influence," I grumbled.

She continued to slumber, unfazed by my complaint.

I leaned against the tree trunk my companion was resting against. Her body felt freezing cold. Slowly. I wrapped my arms around her, attempting to warm her up by sharing our body heat. She didn't stir, even as I pulled her closer to me, her head slumping onto my shoulder.

"Five minutes. I'll rest for five minutes. Then we'll get going. We'll be fine. I promise."

I closed my eyes.


End file.
